Better late then never
by lunar silver
Summary: The title says it all


Po rolled his eyes as the snow leopard in front of him continued. Tai-Lung, reformed and brought back to life criminal recounted his difficult tale of love. Po drank his tea and muttered the thought that was going through his mind to himself: I wish I had never brought those two together.

"Po?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening. You and Tigress have been having problems with your sex life and you've tried everything you know about women and I know about her and it's still not working." Po rattled off in a dismissive mood. Tai-Lung and Tigress had been married to each other for five months now. It was definitely something that no one, save Po, foresaw, but not one person rejected it. Po was the one who saw the tension between the two cats and firmly helped them settle their differences. After a while, they began to see each other in different lights, starting to spark a romance. Tai-Lung, who was a bit worried about Po, noting that the panda helped him with the arrangement, but always with a wishful stare. One time, Tai-Lung asked Po point blank if he loved Tigress.

Instead of the panda's usual nervous laugh, Po looked confusedly at Tai-Lung and said, "Friend will always love each other." With that, Tai-Lung took it as his permission to marry Tigress. Though there should be a happily ever after, there was a problem.

Just before their honeymoon, Po laid out all of the secret turn-ons that Tigress had revealed to him, both intentionally and by observation. It was enough to fit on a long scroll. Tai-Lung, having been with ladies before, was well experienced himself and had the confidence that could last him a lifetime.

But Tigress was the exception. Even with everything that Po gave him and his own experience, Tigress didn't seem like she was… connecting on a sexual level. Even by dialogue, they discovered that much of the conversation was surface level. They liked each others' company, but mostly because of the familiar liking of silence and peace they shared. They were mirrors, not complementary colors.

When it came to sex, they thought it would be fine, especially since Po ratted on both of them about their secret fetishes. Due to the fact that he was the two felines' confidant, he did have a lot of knowledge about the two.

But on that passionate night, it became a night of regret. The whole time felt as if they were doing something wrong. Rather… WHAT they were doing was wrong. They still had a good friendship and relationship with each other, but it felt forced and… quite honestly, Tai-Lung was starting to think that Tigress married him for a different reason.

"I don't know why, Po, but I'm certain that she married me for something that she doesn't know yet. Or something that she's afraid of happening."

"You can sense that, but can't figure out why this is happening?" Po snarked rudely. Tai-Lung glared at the panda's attitude.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually more helpful with this," Tai-Lung called out. Po sighed as he put down the tea.

"I'm sorry, it's just… do you know what's like to have your friend, who has had more sexual experience than you ever could, coming to you about sex advice? Not only am I realizing I need a girlfriend, but I'm also so naive," Po sighed. Tai-Lung rubbed the back of his neck in guilt.

"Po, I'm sure that women from all over would love to date the Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, and not Po," The panda rebutted. "Plus, if I'm being honest, it sounds like you're complaining about having a woman that doesn't follow your model," Po said in a much harsher tone. Po was starting to wonder where his hostility was coming from. He was normally never like this. Of course, the two felines hadn't been at the Jade Palace for all of the five months. Po must have change.

No. He couldn't have because the others said he was still the same lovable panda… with a small heaviness in his voice. Like something had been taken from him. "So you're saying," Tai said, interrupting his own thinking pattern, "That I'm just thinking that she's another woman I have a one night fling with and that's why she's not… receptive?"

"Maybe. I don't know all what you just said, but it sounds good," Po shrugged. Tai-Lung started getting tired of the panda's dismissive behavior.

"Po, could you please help me? Since when have you been like this?" Po sighed again.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's been rough. Missing Tigress, missing you, other things."

"Like what?" Tai-Lung asked cautiously. Po smiled assuredly, hinting him not to ask for further questions.

"It sounds like," Po said, continuing the previous discussion, "that your problem is not your performance but your connection. It actually sounds like two friends forcing themselves to be with each other," Po said, furrowing his eyebrows in a thinking manner.

"Do you think I married the wrong person?"

"You mean Tigress?" Po paused for a moment and then vigorously shook his head. "No, no I don't think…" Then he turned his head up as if to look more directly at Tai-Lung. "No, I don't think it's that." Tai-Lung threw up his hands and slammed them onto the table, knocking the panda's tea off.

"Then WHAT!" Po quickly got fed up with the snow leopard's persistence.

"Tai-Lung, for the love of pete! Not every man has success with every woman! Just accept that this is going to be a learning curve," Po exclaimed. Tai-Lung's eyes locked onto the panda as he stood up from his chair.

"You don't know what I'm going through. I have the most beautiful woman around as my wife and I, as the most experienced man, can't please her?!"

"Don't remind me for the billionth time," Po grumbled under his voice. He then spoke up loud, standing up from his seat as well. "You're a new husband! Every man goes through stuff like this. It gets better with time!"

"It's been five months! She hasn't even gotten pregnant yet!"

"Have you been having sex for that long?" Tai-Lung sighed as he slumped back into his chair.

"No. We stopped after the first five times. It… it was too awkward to do it after that."

"It's not going away overnight, Tai."

"Please, you make it sound like you could figure out what's wrong in a matter of minutes," Tai-Lung waved Po off. Po rolled his eyes, but… looked like he was contemplating something.

"Maybe I could," He said, quickly trying to add anger into his voice, "But that's not my position. She's your wife. You have to man up and suck it up!"

"Oh, why is the virgin panda talking to me about this." There was a heavy silence in the room. Tai-Lung rubbed the back of his neck. "Po, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say-"

"I maybe a virgin, but I know Tigress enough to know that she's not that difficult to figure out, especially... In that way," Po said, trying to avoid the word. Mixed between his anger and compassion for the panda, Tai-Lung sat quietly as he thought of how to get out of the situation with Tigress. He kept looking at every angle, and it just seemed like they weren't compatible with each other. If that was the case, then who was she compatible with? Then his eyes widened as a wicked grin came to his face, looking at the panda.

"Oh? Then maybe… you could show me," Tai-Lung proposed. Po's eyebrow quirked up a bit. "Let's make a deal. If you can get Tigress to, not only sleep with you, but cum as easily as you say, then I'll know that there is still more to learn about Tigress. If you can't get her to cum as easily, then I know it's not just a learning curve but something else." Tai-Lung watched the panda's eyes widened, but he stood in silence for a moment.

"Ar…" He struggled to contain… something. "Are you crazy? Tigress won't go along with this!"

"She doesn't have to know. And I trust that you won't tell her," Tai-Lung smirked. Po thought about it then shook his head.

"No deal. It's not worth it for you to just know something," Po explained, eyeing the snow leopard.

"How about this? If you win… you get Tigress as your wife?" Tai-Lung proposed. Po's eyes widened, but he shook his head again. "Something the matter?" Tai-Lung grinned.

"Nothing. And if I lose?" Po asked… not objecting to the idea.

"Then you become Tigress's midwife when she becomes pregnant by me," Tai-Lung explained with the evil grin that he hadn't used in a while, "And you have to be my chef until that time." Po considered it. "Oh, one more thing. I have to watch and see you do it." Po's heart pounded in his chest. His gulped dryly. "Well, what do you think? Get yourself a new wife, or become my chef."

"This is dumb! Tigress isn't someone to be won over. She'll come back to you since she's married to you. She's loyal."

"If that's the case, then you'll get the sweet pleasure of seeing Tigress beat me up when I tell her that the coercion was my idea." Po thought about it. "Well?" Po breathed as he grabbed Tai-Lung's hand. The snow leopard saw a determined yet excited look in the panda.

"Deal."

The next day, Po invited Tigress over to his secluded section of the Jade Palace to talk. The walls were soundproof and thick, making it hard to see into. "You're certainly prepared for this," Tai-Lung noted. Po shrugged.

"I snore and the Five don't want to see me changing through the silkscreen," Po explained. Tai-Lung noted that he didn't ask why Tai said that. Tai-Lung knew that Tigress was a bit of a screamer. On the floor, Tai-Lung saw a very comfortable mat, a table, a bowl with some sweet smelling oil heated by a flame candle.

"What's in the bowl?"

"It works for massages."

"You're giving Tigress a massage?" It wasn't that weird. Tai-Lung did this for Tigress all the time. He never thought Po would do it.

"I usually give her massages," Po waved it away as if it were nothing. "Now, hide in the closet." The closet had room for him to comfortably sit in and see the action unfold through its panels. Just then, Po heard Tigress knocking on the front panel door. "Tigress! You came?"

"Of course, why would I not?" Tigress asked, glancing at the entire room for a brief moment. She walked in. Po noticed she was shaking. "So… what did you… need to talk about?" Po rested his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Tigress looked at his eyes and sighed, ceasing from trembling.

"I'm fine," She said, resting her hand on his as they sat down on the mat. "I'm just… a little worried about my relationship with Tai-Lung. He does so much to try to keep the relationship going but… I don't think we're meant for each other." Po's shoulders sagged. He got up and went over to her back, rubbing her shoulders. "Po?"

"Relax. I can feel you're tense."

"You don't have to. Tai-Lung already gives me massages," Tigress explained.

"Well, does he give massages better than me?" Po asked with a smile.

"No," Tigress smiled. Though small, Tai-Lung was a little hurt by the statement. Po gently guided Tigress down to the mat to lie on her front. Po's head tilted to the side.

"Hmm, does Tai-Lung know about your tension point?"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind," Po sighed, remembering that she didn't know either. He gently grabbed the bowl on the flame and sat it down next to her without her knowing. "Relax. Now, tell me what's happening."

"I just want to know what I'm doing wrong in the relationship. Am I… am I a bad wife?"

"No," Both Tai-Lung thought and Po said, "I know that Tai-Lung for a fact doesn't think of you like that. He's thinking the problem with himself. Both of you have to stop blaming each other. Maybe you're just hitting a rough patch."

"Maybe," Tigress said, falling silent again. Po grumbled as he started feeling the tight muscles under her vest. His grumbling started getting noticed by Tigress. "What's wrong?"

"Your vest, it's starting to get in the way and your muscles are still tight. The ones that need to be loosened up a bit." Tigress smiled a bit, motioning the panda to let up on her and she started taking off her vest, slowly. Po gulped as he watched and saw the tight chest wrappings surrounding her luscious firm, warm, and huge boobs. Po quickly averted his eyes when Tigress looked at him. Having taken off her pants as well, revealing her undergarments, she rested back down on the mat. Po dripped his hands into the hot bowl of oil and slowly rubbed Tigress's back, making her unconsciously purr.

"You're using oil? You were planning this."

"Hehe, guilty. When Tai-Lung mentioned how stressed you two were, I only imagined that you needed some extra helping," Po nervously replied. Tigress smiled happily as she rested her head on her forearms. Po gently straddled her body, gently yet firmly massaging the tight muscles he knew were stressed.

"Ahh, wow. You're Ahh, really good at this, Po," Tigress sighed, feeling the tension release.

"Relax, breath in and out for me," Po smiled, happy to see his friend calming down. His smile turned into a frown. "Tigress… do you think any woman would go for me?"

"Yes," both Tigress and Tai-Lung thought. "Why on earth would you say that?" Po simply sighed as he shook his head.

"Curious, I guess. Now, for keep breathing." Po ushered as he smoothed down Tigress' back fur and sweetly caressed her sides. Tigress softly exhaled with a tiny gasp nearly unheard by the panda.

"I do wish you were a bit more confident," Tigress sighed as the massage was getting to her. Lavender, Po really did know what to calm her down. Po thought about her statement. He scooted down, lower to her bulbous booty and wide hips. Po knew the nerves to hit. He lightly pressed on them, causing Tigress to jump a bit. "Po?"

"Relax. It's just me, Po. Remember?" Tigress settled down. "Your muscles are pretty tight here. Might want to check on them." Po began massaging the muscles, slowly allowing Tigress to calm down. Over time, though, she noticed that Po's massaging started to feel like caressing and groping. Po smirked. "Tigress, you don't mind if I take off my pants, do you? It's kind of hot in here." Tigress's eyes popped out, but she calmly said.

"It's… fine by me," Biting the bottom of her lip. Po stopped rubbing, dropped his pants by the side and continued on. Tigress gasped as she felt something large and hot pressing against her as Po's hands went up her back again. Tai-Lung was intrigued. Po seemed to be packing. Tigress purred as Po's hands manipulated her back muscles and his hardening cock started pressing into Tigress's ass. "Mmmmm, You're really good at this, Po." Po bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Just like you like it." Tigress gasped at his hot breath against her ear as his hands went back to her asscheeks. "You know, I have to say, your body is amazing, Tigress."

"Mmmm, thank you."

"Especially your ass," Po smirked, squeezing her cheeks. Tigress gasped.

"Po! What are you-" She stopped short as she felt the panda's hands slip a bit around her undergarment. "Po?!"

"Whoops, sorry Tigress," Po recovered all the while covering his devious smirk. Tai-Lung smirked as well. Even if Po was going to lose, he would have some fun while losing. "Didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was just… sudden," Tigress recovered, looking behind her and unconsciously biting her bottom lip harder. .

"But I was telling the truth about your butt," The panda replied, firmly rubbing the warm oil over her luscious asscheeks. "It's very firm, round, and wonderfully big." He heard Tigress growl.

"Most people don't like it when you call their asses big, Po."

"Oh, I know, but yours is the right kind of big," Po smirked, quickly running his hands over it to prove his point. "This is the butt of a woman built for making people jealous. It's amazing to me how you weren't more confident sooner."

"Looks who's talking," Tigress muttered under her breath.

"Relax now. Breath in and out," Po conditioned her as his oily hands ran down her long muscular legs. "Hmmm." Po softly hummed. Tigress was surprised. Normally, Po would be frightened and talk senselessly to try and get him comfortable about the situation.

But he stayed quiet, mysteriously and alluringly quiet. His hands pressed down on her outer thighs and slowly came over to her feet. Massaging the muscles there for a brief moment, he slowly ran his hands up to her inner thighs. He gently caressed these muscles, lightly pressing on certain points to get her to relax more. She gasped and moaned softly as the tension seemed to melt away. "Keep breathing," he reminded her.

"It's hard not to fall asleep," Tigress sighed. Po smirked as his thumb slipped up higher, dangerously touching her panties again. "*gasp* Po?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…you um…" She found herself not able to say the words right.

"Did I touch you wrong?" Po asked looking at her with deep concern.

"N...Nnn. No. Just… be careful with your hands," Tigress stuttered. Po smiled assuredly.

"Always with you," He said tenderly and sweetly. Tai sensed a longing in both of their voices. Tigress relaxed again, biting her bottom lip when she heard Po growling. "Crud."

"Huh?"

"Your underclothes. They're getting in the way. I know I don't normally ask this but… could you take them off. It would be better for your relaxation," Po asked. Tigress's lip quirked up.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to see me fully naked?" She joked. Po gulped, but shook his head.

"Come on, Tigress. You know me better than that," Po replied as she got up from underneath him and started to disrobe further. "I would never hurt you like that." What was going on between them? This was more than a friendly meet up, Tai-Lung thought. More and more, he started to think that his theory was right. Po gave Tigress two towels prepared as she laid back down on the floor, front facing the floor. He straddled her body again.

"I'm surprised, Po. You're usually not this calm under this kind of situation," Tigress noted. Po sighed a bit in sadness.

"When you go through a lot of heartache, you tend to try and find yourself through the wreckage." That perked the ears of both the cats.

"Oh?"

"I had a running fling with a girl here when you left."

"So you-"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that," Po quickly replied, relieving both the cats. Po's eyebrow perked up and looked down at the previously worried cat with a bit of mischief. "Why do you ask?" Tigress's eyes shot open.

"Just… curious," Tigress hastily started.

"Are you-"

"Don't start," Tigress firmly said.

"Just checking," Po smirked, dipping his hands in the bowl again. Tigress grumbled under her breath.

"I'm married remember." It was silent in the room, as if she had said the final word and that was the end of the matter. Tai-Lung was starting to root for Po and hoped that he wouldn't give up. A cocky smirk flew onto Po's face as he hunched over and pressed his thumbs into her lower back muscles. His next words made the tiger's heart race.

"Nothing has stopped the mighty Tigress before," He said in a proposing manner. Tigress's breath was caught in her throat as she struggle to say something. Before she could, Po wiped the sweat from his brow. "Whew, it's still hot in here. Do you mind if I get more comfortable Tigress?"

"Um… sure?" Tigress said, trying to figure what could be more comfortable than- Like a ton of bricks, everything happened in slow motion as Tigress's head turned around to see Po drop his underwear. The sight of his member silenced her. She never thought it was that big. Pulsing, veiny, and insanely thick. Po's eyes casually looked back over to her, pretending to wonder why she was surprised.

"What? You've seen me naked before and you're naked as well so it's only fair. Plus, no one's around and no one will know. I had Zeng make sure that no one will bother us," Po said, trying to ease Tigress's worries. It seemed to work as she rested her head on her forearms again, nervously looking left to right. Po could see the tiger shaking her asscheeks ever so slightly. Tai-Lung was enjoying the sexual tension, dipping into his own pants and release his dick to give it some room.

"I'm surprised that… you're so comfortable around me, Po," Tigress struggled to say to normalize the situation. Po smirked.

"You have that effect on me," Po replied. His hands slowly cruised down the tiger's back again. "Okay, this part I haven't done before, but I'm willing to try," Po smirked as he motioned her to turn to her back. Tigress hesitantly did so, revealing her firm perky big breasts. "Do you want me to cover you with a towel?" Po offered. He knew this would ruin his chances, but he wanted Tigress to go along with this willingly.

"Um…" she bit her bottom lip, lying on her back. "I uh…"

"Tigress? Are you okay?" He asked, shifting over to her side and looking at her in the eyes. She felt a peace again when she looked at his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's okay, no towel, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm," Tigress replied. Tai-Lung was a bit intrigued. She seemed like she was going along with it. Po's hands gently rubbed her abs, delicately relaxing the nerves and muscles there, causing her to flex. "Hmm!"

"Ticklish?" Po smirked.

"Don't you dare," Tigress growled at him. He simply chuckled. He was kneeling to the right side of Tigress and his cock was pointing Tigress.

"Now, turn your head to the right." Tigress did so, looking straight at his member and sniffing. "Now turn to the less."

"Are you sure that this side is stretched out?" Tigress questioned.

"Only if you think it does," Po proposed, stretching her neck further.

"Mmm," She moaned.

"Now the left," Po said, stretching her the opposite way. He soon straddled her stomach, resting his long penis right between her breasts. She gasped at the contact. It felt so hot and the scent was getting to her. A scent she knew was Po's like the back of her hand. And the heat it was emitting was...enticing. Po seemed to focus with unusual willpower.

"I'm surprised you're not nervous about this, Po," Tigress commented, noting the panda's coolness.

"I am," Po said thickly, his dick jumping between her soft luscious breasts, "But my main concern is your comfort." He gently rubbed her forehead, relaxing the muscles in her head and gently caressing her face cheeks.

"Thank you," Tigress smiled. Po paused, looking deeply into her eyes, hypnotized by the tiger's amber eyes. "Po?" The panda slipped down his body to be face to face with her.

"You said you wanted me to be more confident," Po stated in a whispered. Tigress's eyes widened slightly. "Can I do something I've been dying to do?" After a long pause, Tigress slowly nodded, allowing Po to kiss her lips. A little shocked, Tigress's hands slowly wrapped around Po's neck. She gasped into the kiss as his cock prodded against her womb. Soon, Tai became worried.

"I hope she doesn't lose it again." He thought. Of course, she did. Tigress's growl started to sound. She started kissing Po furiously and was about to switch him over when Po pulled away and gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"Stay," he gently ordered. He heard the tiger's whine. "You and I both know that look doesn't work on me, Lily," He smirked knowingly.

"Lily?" Tai thought.

"I told you not to call me that nickname," She said blushing.

"I know," Po smirked, kissing her neck and lightly biting it. She gasped, arching her back into him. His bite caused her to bite down on her puffy black tiger lips as she wrapped her hands around his head.

"Po," She gasped.

"Am I being too confident?" Po smirked against her breastplate.

"Nnnn no," Tigress stuttered as she gasped with an open mouth as Po's mouth latched onto her big boob. "Ahh. Po, ahh!" Tigress moaned as she felt the panda's other hand slowly slither down to her pussy. "Wait!"

"Fuck," Tai-Lung cursed in his head.

"What is it?" Po asked, as he looked at the cheeky smiling tiger. Motioning him to get off of her, she got him sitting on his butt. She crawled up to him on all fours, kissing his lips. "Tigress, you're awesome, you know that. You really mean a lot to me."

"I know that now," Tigress replied with a glad smile. That right there confirmed Tai-Lung theory. She rested on her side, sprawling her legs away from his body as her luscious breasts rested on his criss crossed leg. She slowly grabbed his long member, rubbing his sensitive, full balls and slowly stroking the panda's member. "You're so big, Po. I don't remember-"

"You've seen me hard before?" Po asked, making Tigress nervous.

"Um… yes, but by accident." Po smiled as he rubbed her side. "Mmmm, I wonder how this tastes." She smirked.

"Oh no," Tai-Lung mumbled, knowing that if Po wasn't careful, he could cum almost instantly. But Po seemed unphased as Tigress lowered her puffy black lips and kissed each inch of his cock. Each kiss was a loud one, wetting the cock with her saliva.

"Mmmm, you like my kisses?" Tigress smirked at his gasping face and stroking his thick member harder. "I wonder if you'll like this more." She said, kissing the very tip of his cock and then slowly wrapping her lips around his head.

"Ahh," Po gasped, sliding his hand down to her thick ass. "Mmm," He moaned, rubbing her ass and staring at it. .

"My eyes are here, panda," she joked.

"I know, but your butt isn't," Po replied. Tigress smirked as she kissed and licked his tip. "Ahh."

"I think there's something a bit better here than my butt," she replied as she slowly returning to his cock and swirling her tongue around his head. Spreading her mouth wide, she slowly took his member into her mouth, sucking gently at first on it.

"Ahh," Po moaned, rubbing the tiger's head. "Wow. This is awesome!" Po slipped his hand down her ass and firmly squeezed it, causing Tigress to moan a bit around his cock. "Mmmm, you like that cock?" Po asked, letting her head come up for air.

"Mmmm, yes, I do," Tigress smirked, going back to sucking on the panda's dick. His hand snaked its way to Tigress's pussy, causing her to jump a bit and moan with a steamy smile. "Mmmmm."

"Looks like you were very prepared for our session," Po pointed out, noting her wetness. "Mmm, Please don't kill me." Po sighed as he gently pushed her head down further. Tigress's eyes popped out as the dick slowly went deeper into her throat. "Fuck it feels so good." Po groaned as he released her head. Her head popped back up as she glared at Po. "Uh oh."

"And now he's dead." Tai-Lung thought.

"Po," She looked at him seriously, but then started to blush. "Could you… do that again?" Po's eyes widened as he gently grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, softly tasting the favor of her mouth on his dick and guided her back to his dick, slowly and kindly shoving more into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Po cursed as he propelled his hips up a bit. Tigress moaned loudly as she looked up at the panda with her amber eyes. "Fuck you're so awesome, Tigress." She moaned in appreciation as she engulfed his entire wide dick into her mouth, sucking hard on it.

"Mmmmm," Tigress groaned around the member, vibrating as her puffy black lips sucked up the pre-cum leaking out. Po grunted as he slowly guided her head up.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," Tigress smirked.

"But what was the whole… head thing?" Po smirked back, Tigress blushed.

"I'm um…. I was just.. WHOA!" Tigress was suddenly tackled by the panda, pinning her on her back. He growled with a smirk on his face.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

"Ppp Po! I- AHH!" She cried out feeling the panda's finger jam into her pussy. "FUCK!"

"What do you want me to do to you?" Po smirked, lightly licking her ear.

"Eee Eat me out, please," Tigress asked, shutting her eyes.

"Mmm, I can do that," Po smirked as he rested on his knees, lifting her legs and lower back into the air and off the ground as he was eye level with her womb.

"AHH! PO!" Tigress yelped as her boobs smacked her in the face. "I'm not some kind of OHHH MY GODS!" Tigress groaned with her eyes rolling back as she felt the panda's tongue dig her out. "Fuck! AHH! WAIT AIIIEE! OHH SWEET HEAVENS!" Tigress growled out. "FFFUCK! Your tongue is so fucking amazing! AHHH It's so good!" She moaned as the sensitive fireworks in her pussy fired, making her squirm in the panda's grip.

"You seem to like this," Po snickered as her legs wrapped tightly around his head. His strong hands grasped and clamped onto her firm asscheeks as he drove his tongue into her delicate G-spot. Tigress's mouth split opened into a 'O' of pleasure

"AHH FUCK!" The blood from her body started traveling to her brain, making the pleasure more inviting. "It's so Fucking GOOD! Shit! Po, you're so great at this! I can feel your tongue making go crazy," Tigress almost deliriously shouted.

"Mmmm, good," Po smirked, rubbing her clitorus. The tiger jumped in his grip as her huge breasts started smashing her face as she squirmed. "Mmm, I love it when you try so hard to keep a good composure," Po teased, lightly licking her outside labia. Tigress bit on her puffy lips, shaking her head from left to right as her legs tried to push the panda's tongue in.

"Pooo Please!" Tigress pleaded.

"You don't want to beg, but that's what you like. You like someone challenging your dominance," Po smirked, darting this tongue into her womb again, causing the tiger to gasp with widened eyes.

"AHHH Fuck YESS!" She screamed as her arms flailed to the sides of her head, laying limply in the panda's arms as he still held her pelvis upward while her head was down on the ground. "Fuck! AHHH MMMMM FUCK! WAIT! POO I'm going to cum if you keep…AHH!"

"Go on. Cum," Po smirked, rubbing her clitorus faster. Tigress's body tense up, nearly crushing his head with her legs. She orgasmed hard over Po's mouth. Tai-Lung came as well, seeing the panda push the tiger to the limit so fast. Faster than he had ever accomplished. "Um… Tigress?"

"OH! Sorry," Tigress mumbled as she unwrapped her legs around Po's head. Po gently rested her body back down. "Fuck, that was good." Tigress sighed, experiencing the afterglow. Her eyes opened up as she noticed that he was starting to leave. "Wait, you haven't cum yet."

"It's okay, as long as you've experienced a good relaxing session, I can deal with this." He said, standing up and about to put his pants on. He was right, the bet was done. He won. But even Tai-Lung didn't think he would outright stop like that.

"WAIT!" She cried out. "Um… what I… um." She felt nervous again, glancing behind her. Po walked up and gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I want… to help you too." She shyly replied.

"Well, you just had to say that. No need to be nervous," Po smiled as he sat on the table. Tigress was confused, "This way you don't have to stand on your knees while you suck me." Tigress bit the bottom part of her lip as she stood up.

"Actually, I was… thinking about something… more," Tigress said, straddling Po's hips and gently teasing his cock with her perky firm big ass. Po's eyes widened.

"Are you…sure?"

"Yes!" Tigress quickly exclaimed. Po smiled as he picked her up by her ass. "WHOA!"

"Very well," He nervously grinned, laying her back on the table. Her butt was on the edge as Po let her legs spread wide open. Po stood with both feet on the ground, his cock position right in front of Tigress's dripping wet pussy. "You want this, Lily?" Po teased, bringing his cock towards her pussy, teasingly rubbing it against her.

"Please," Tigress almost pleaded, wrapping her arms around him. "Give it to me." Po slowly inserted his cock into her waiting pussy. "Mmm," Tigress moaned, slowly accepting his member. "Mmm more. Please give me more." She whispered into his ear, nibbling on his ear.

"Oh?" Po smirked, thrusting a bit deeper into her, spreading her out more.

"AHH! Po! Ah."

"You want me to pull out or do you want me to fuck you?" Po grunted in front of her face.

"Ppplease… fuck me!" Tigress cried out with gritted teeth and tense jaw. Po shoved his entire member into her pussy, making the tiger's belly distended outward. "AHHHHFUCK! PO!" Tigress moaned as he pressed her legs over the table, making her legs fold up to her head. "FUUCCK! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG! I LOVE IT! HARDER PLEASE!"

"You want me, don't you? You've been wanting me all these years like I've wanted you, huh?" Po grunted, thrusting deeper and stopping.

"YESS!" She confessed as Po receded. "I need you, please! Fuck me, give it to me!" Tigress moaned. Po smirked as he started ramming her pussy and spreading it wider the deeper he thrust in. It was a slow out, fast in pace, but he could tell it was having an effect on Tigress. Her eyes started dilating while her pussy clamped down on the panda's thick cock.

"YESS Fuck! I feel like I'm floating on air! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and rough!" Po smirked wider, gripping hard onto her asscheeks and thrusting deep into her womb. "Fuck!" Tigress screamed, feeling the panda rub his whole body against her. His weight was pressed against her body. She didn't realize how many muscles he was hiding under that fur. Her erect nipples scraped against his chest as he powerfully pressed harder against her.

"You want me, so badly, don't you?" Po grunted, slapping her asscheek.

"AHH! YESS! Fuck I've wanted you since I've been married! I just never thought you would love me back! AHH I was AHHH! Too afraid of hurting TAI!" She screamed.

"I think he'll be okay," Po smiled, glancing back at the closet where Tai was currently masturbating. "Fuck I've been wanting to fuck you like this for so long! I've been dreaming each night you two were married. It got so bad I had to change my underwear two times a day for a week. Now, now it's finally here. Fuck" Po felt the tiger's claws digging into his back. Tai-Lung thought that would hurt the panda, but that seemed to only encourage him. "Hehe, I only know you," Po smiled, caressing Tigress's face, looking straight into her sobbing yet happy eyes.

"YES!" Tigress cried out, feeling the panda's cock punch deep into her womb. "Fuck! I feel so fucking free!" Tigress moaned, feeling her womb clamp down on Po's cock hard, causing him to stop inside of her and pant hard. Her pussy started clamping, causing her to squirm underneath the panda's form. But she was hungry for something. Po could see it in her eyes. She wanted all of him. "Fuck Please Po! I know you have more inside of you! You know how I want it." Tigress pleaded in a raspy tone. Tai-Lung didn't think he did.

"I know, but… I don't think you'll be able to take it," He said, almost cumming from the tiger's climax, stopping his hips.

"Please fuck me! Please," Tigress pleaded, looking deep into his eyes with a fire that only he knew she had. Then Po did something that neither Tai nor Tigress thought he would do.

"Fine," Po growled, getting off of Tigress and flipping her onto her stomach with her legs dangling over the edge. His cock was still inside as he pulled a little way out till the head was in. Tigress whined, shaking her ass against the head, wanting it back inside of her. "Are GGRRR, Are you sure?" Po asked, growling more than asking.

"Yes, please! Come on, let that inner beast out!" Tai-Lung didn't know what she was talking about, but suddenly Po thrust hard into Tigress, starting to bang her thick ass pussy with a strength and pace he never saw. The panda raged through her pussy, causing her ass to jiggle violently and her toes started curling madly. "FUCK! AHHH FUCK.! Keep fucking me! YESS Fuck Right THERE! Fuck! You're cock is spreading me so far! I feel like I'm going to break!" Tigress cried out, letting her head roll up and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she planted her hands on the table. Her tongue hung out as her breasts bounced violently against the panda's thrusts.

Po grunted as he squeezed her asscheeks. "Mmmm Fuck!" Tigress growled. Po growled, grabbing her jiggling left breast with his left hand. "Fuck ME! AHHH Shit I love it I Fucking LOVE IT!" She screamed as a wide open sex-delirious smile started to creep across her face.

"I… I love you!" Po roared, grabbing her hands, throwing her arms back as his arms wrapped around her strong belly. Suddenly, he bit down on her shoulder, making Tigress's eyes roll up as the panda started hammering her pussy with all he had, making Tigress's whole body shake. Her boobs jumped up and down violently with each thrust. Her ass became lovingly smooched by the panda's deep savage thrusts. "GRRRR!"

"AHHH FUCK! I LOVE YOU TOO! FUCK! I'M IN HEAVEN! I'M YOURS FOREVER! AHHHHH FUCK!" Tigress shouted with her tongue rolled out and panting hard.

"Fuck!" Po growled, thrusting harder and harder as he sped up and roared. He came into Tigress's pussy, making her belly started to expand with the massive amount of cum.

"I'm going to give birth to your babies," Tigress moaned, sighing in delirious, unhinged pleasure, feeling her stomach expand as her eyes turned hazy. Suddenly, "AHHHH Fuck!"

"Fuck!" Po grunted, keep thrusting into the Tiger's canal. "I'm going to fuck you until my balls are drained." Now, normally, Po couldn't be anything like this; harsh, dominant, and rough wasn't in his nature. But when it came with Tigress, it was one of the best way to please AND satisfy her. While it was out of character for him, it was worth the effects.

"Fuck! I'm so glad to have you," Tigress moaned, bending her legs up as her tongue hung out while she drooled. "Fuck!" Tai-Lung, who had come so many times, had passed out in the closet.

"Fuck! I want your cock so much!" Tigress screamed with a sexy wide mouth smile. Po smirked as he grabbed Tigress, exiting her pussy. He spun her around, lifted her off of the table, kissing her lips with extreme passion. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"I can see you love my cock as well," Po smiled, rubbing it against her labia.

"Rut me!" Tigress growled dangerously at his face as he growled back, banging her back against the wall and putting all of his strength into pounding her pussy. "Fuck! Fuck my tight little pussy!"

"GRRRR!" Po growled loudly as he bucked his hips against the sex crazed tiger. The panda latched his mouth onto her neck again.

"Fuck! I'm going to go brainless! I'm going to be a fucking whore for you!" Tigress screamed, rolling her eyes back and falling limp in the panda's arms. Po pounded her pussy hard, making the tiger bounce in his arms. The panda released her neck and growled at her face.

"You're going be mine then," Po smirked, kissing her hard as he started thrusting hard and deep into Tigress. She groaned as her belly filled up more, causing her eyes to turn into heart-shaped pupils as her brain broke.

"Fuck!" Tigress screamed, creaming all over Po's dick. Po growled, taking Tigress off of the wall and placing her on the floor, front facing down, where he was hovering and pounding her pussy deeper "Fuck!" Tigress grunted in a throaty manner as she looked down at her belly, seeing it gorging out a lot as the panda kept pounding her silly. His dick sloshing into her pussy while his huge balls bashed against her furry soft ass. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm GOING TO BE YOURS FOREVER! I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE YOU! FUCK! YOU'RE FUCKING DESTROYING ME WITH YOUR FAT THICK COCK!"

"GRRAAAHH!" Po roared as he pounded his hips harder into Tigress, making him cum inside of her again.

"AHHH Fuck!" Tigress screamed, going completely fucked stupid as Po continued fucking her through her blissed out state "I feel so… complete."

It was about three hours until Tai-Lung woke up and saw the two cuddling each other. He thought to get up and sneak out, but then the two started waking up. "Mmmm, wow, that was… gloriously awesome," Tigress smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you liked it. So… um… what about Tai-Lung?" Po asked. Tigress smirked.

"He'll be okay, since you two were having a bet about this," Tigress cheekily smiled both boys' eyes went wide. "Come on, Tai-Lung." Tai walked out, slowly as he tried his best to avert his eyes. Tigress shakily stood up and walked over to him.

"I know what you're going to say, but-"

"I'm not going to kill you two," Tigress explained, "I overheard you two arguing about me and that's when I heard the bet. I was angry at first, but...um…"

"The thought of sleeping with Po was too tempting?" Tai-Lung smirked at the blushing Tigress. He may not know her as much as Po, but he still knew her.

"Then you know why I… um…"

"I was beginning to think the same."

"Um… can someone clue me in?" Po asked. The two cats turned to him.

"Tigress and I aren't compatible as anything more than just good friends. She married me because she thought you wouldn't look at her that way and… I married her because… I thought I would never find anyone else like me."

"So…both of you used me."

"What?" Ti and Tai asked.

"You used me to prove a point and you used me to try and get me to sleep with you," Po smirked. "I'm okay with either, but still, that's what happened here." Tai-Lung grumbled as Tigress rolled her eyes. She looked at Tai-Lung.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry. For keeping you away from true love."

"What will you do?"

"Find my own true love," Tai-Lung smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. He was about to leave when Po stopped him.

"Um… Tai? Pants?"

"OH! Shit! Hehehe," Tai-Lung laughed, a little embarrassed as he quickly pulled them up and darted away. Tigress walked over to Po and cuddled next to him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Po asked, still a bit worried.

"He will. He was more concerned about my well-being than his own. Trust me, he'll find someone."

And he did, but that's another story.


End file.
